Split Ends
by Fennec Fox
Summary: This is another extension of the great comic JtHM.....but I threw in one of my own chars. too! Enjoy! SQUEEEEE!!!!!
1. Prologue

Uiden - Split Ends

******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer- ! I don't own johnny, squee, devi, revernedmeat, or any other JTHM characters but I do own Uiden (so HANDS OFF)…….SQUEE!!! 

******************************************************************************************

Nny sat calmly on his couch staring blankly at the T.V. screen. A woman wearing a bikini was doing an infomercial for an Ab Master.

"Why do people feel compelled to attempt to perfect their bodies?" Nny said grotesquely. 

" You shouldn't be that upset Johnny it's your job to neutralize those types of people."

Rev. Meat spoke encouragingly ((my own word*)). "

" You mean it WAS my job" Johnny piped up. He often thought back to the days when he was a waste lock, but still, he diminished the thought of being a puppet of a creature behind a wall and two messed up doughboys. He continued to flip through the channels, but nothing of superior interest was playing on his very few channels on which he had. (Nny was going to get satellite but he found out it cost money).

"Johnny are you feeling all right this doesn't seem to be you lately is something bothering you?" Meat had noticed that Nny was a tad bit depressed lately, but he couldn't quite see why he had been acting like he was.

Nny rose and walked to the door in a slight shuffle. It was two a.m. and bored as anything. There was a slight scream and crunch as Johnny took the last few steps to the door. "Sorry Mr. Samsa I didn't mean to, well, I'll apologize tomorrow……..Kay!" Johnny was going to turn the door knob but he stopped when he heard another voice speak.

" Where are you going Nny" Meat said.

"Get a Brain Freezy………duh."

" Pick me up a cupcake."

" You can't eat food you're a burger boy 'member?" Nny said inquisitively.

" I can pretend can't I" Meat replied sadly.

Nny turned and walked out the door, closing the door behind him. Making sure that the door was secure he walked out in the street and paused. He listened and waited as he heard the heavy rhythmic snores of the little neighbor boy, Squee. He appreciated the miniscule amount of companionship he got from Todd. Nny glanced up at the twinkling stars in the lighted sky, a crescent moon hung high in the night sky. He painfully remembered the short time he actually felt a bond between another human and himself. Devi, it was as if some one had stabbed him in the back. He shrugged off the feeling, and continued on his journey towards the 24/7. 

"Umm….Brain Freezy" Johnny mumbled towards the machine. There seemed to be a guy in the way. 

"Eckhm! I need to get to the Brain Freezy please" Nny said aloud.

"Yeah, eh, hold just a sec." the man said.

He seemed to be around twenty-one with bright green hair, not as slender as himself Johnny had to admit he the man was in shape.

" Can I get a Freezy, please." Nny said politely.

" Sure one more minute" the man said.

"No…I kinna' need it now." the guy replied.

" Could you please hold" he started to start to sound irritated.

"The point of myself coming here was to get a Freezy see, its all about the Freezy."

"Look im a Brain Freezy repairman and if I don't get done nobody will be getting any BrainFreezy at any time at all so GUETAMALE!, By the way I'm Uiden ((that's we-den)).

"Oh…..well im Johnny, you can call me Nny for short. So do you , get free Brain Freezies" by now Nny was grinning hysterically. 

"Hardly, I wish….. I'm constantly at this place someone keeps breaking the machines!" Uiden spoke up.

"Well ….umm I guess I'll see ya' round" Nny said grinning and slurping eagerly on the BrainFreezy. He walked up to the red-haired cashier who happened to also be reading a book. Nny left the 24/7 in a slightly happier mood after meeting that Uiden guy. As he looked up the stars he thought for a second that he saw a purple haired girl in the corner of his eye.

******************************************************************************************

Squee! that was the PROLOGUE of Split Ends my first JtHM FanFic so give me some feed back…….K?

Uiden is my character I made up what do you think about him? Comments?

This is Fennec Fox saying: SQUEE!!! 


	2. Problems All Around

Split Ends -Ch1.-Problems

******************************************************************************************

Note: IM PRETTY SURE THE PROLOGUE SUCKED ,BUT the story will be getting better I promise!

Read on faithful…….well….just read

*see prologue for disclaimer

******************************************************************************************

"See the world in green and blue. See china right in front of you. See the canyons broken by glass. See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out. See the Bedouin fires at night. See the oilfields at first light. See the bird with the leaf in her mouth, after the floods all the colors come out…."

-U2, Beautiful Day

******************************************************************************************

Nny finally reached his house , guzzling the last few drinks of his slushy. As he reached his side walk, he could still hear the light dozing of Todd. Nny knew he couldn't help himself to sneaking over for a visit. Squee didn't have a window for Johnny had knocked it out. Apparently Squee's parents didn't care enough to even replace it, probably wanted him to get kidnapped or (molested). Nny hopped into the bedroom, and gave the little boy a quick poke. ((poke poke poke poke poke poke)). Todd gave a reluctant sigh and rolled over to face the disturbance, as his tiny squinted as slowly opened to reveal the spooky neighbor man haunched over him grinning.

"SQUEEEE!" Todd yelped.

"Hi Squee!" Nny joyfully replied back to the traumatized little boy that laid before him. As well as clenching the empty BrainFreezy cup.

"I thought you were going away Mr. Neighbor man !?" Squee asked timidly((not sheepishly)).

"I was getting' really bored so me decide to come back……." Nny said while frantically looking around the room, apparently for something. "Umm…I brought you a present," Johnny said joyfully, "Hope ya' like it! He quickly handed over his BrainFreezy cup, which was empty to Todd. "

"Uhhhh…Thank You ?" Little Todd replied unsure of what exactly to say to the weird man.

"Well I'd better be going Squee, it's Tuesday………U. F. O.'s !!!'' Nny yelled as he bound out of the room and across the yard to his own domicile home abode.

Squee was still wide eyed (but not bushy-tailed) staring blankly up at the ceiling, knowing not what to think, after all, Nny did knock his dad unconscious.

Nny entered his house in a rather good mood (that is for our precious Johnny).

"Nny, did you buy a cupcake for me?" Meat said hopefully.

" I didn't buy you a stupid cupcake, okay? get used to it" Nny said, said now feeling quite pissed so he laid back on the moldy couch and pulled out his diary and began scribbling onto his pad. 

Reverend Meat was beginning to getting concerned about Nny's condition ever since Meat came into his life Nny had been getting better (from what he could tell), and was looking forward to a will healed Nny that could maybe produce a decent or maybe even a productive one at that. But at this current time Meat thought that Johnny might be bombing out on life.

"I met a person at the 24/7" Johnny said.

"Really,? Are they dead yet?" Meat replied sharply

Nny didn't realize that, but Meat had a point, Nny had not felt a single ping or whim that may lead to the sudden and uneventful, not to mention untimely…….death of the BrainFreezy repairman. 

"What was his name?" Johnny asked aloud. He began to talk trying to remember his name. "Oh yeah wasn't it like Uiden." 

"Yes it was." Meat replied. ((spooky all knowing Rev. Meat)).

" I kinda wanna meet him again!" Nny spoke in a friendly manner.

Uiden pedaled up to the front of his old town house that was positioned on the outskirts of the town. It wasn' t all that much but it was something that he could make do, after all how much money do you think a BrainFreezy repairman makes? Climbed the creaky stairs to the second floor where his apartment was, and stuck the key into the slot. He squeaked the door open, for he knew that if he opened the door to fast a huge cloud of dust would sweep over him. As he did crack the door and enter he coughed a bit and pushed through. An overwhelming sense of fatigue grew of him. This didn't surprise him, because he often was on call all day and night, mainly at the 24/7. But occasionally here and there as well, at other quickie marts around town. Uiden shuffled to try and find the light switch. He stumbled over a few things, until he fully fell flat on his face.

"Shit!" he murmured to himself as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Yep, just like yourself Uiden……always landing in the dirt ." Uiden talked in a self-pitying tone.

You see, Uiden had never really had a good relationship . The last decent girlfriend he had was being stalked by an ex-boyfriend who happened to be a crack-head who lives in Los Vegas, and even called her on Easter!((DO YOU HERE THAT SHAUN! I WILL FIND YOU! SO HANDS OFF NIKKI!!!!))anyway..

He pretty much gave up on women and decide for love to find him instead. Just to save himself the embarrassment. 

"Uh-Huh, being stalked" Uiden grumbled remembering the past times he had had with her. He flipped on his light that dangled in the middle of the cluttered room, just like he likes it. He flopped into his bed, his eyelids heavy and dozed off to sleep……………….As he awoke, or so it seemed, Uiden found himself strapped to the ceiling . He struggled but couldn't move. He even wiggled and writhed ((probably wrong usage)). He still couldn't loosen those restraints. Uiden glanced around the room making sure every thing was normal. He began to calm down, as much as a person that was strapped to their ceiling could calm down, but. Then he noticed something, he sniffed the air, an alarm bell started to sound in his head…….Smoke!

Uiden shot his eyes around the room searching for the source of the flame, There! Over in a far corner of the trashed apartment was a tiny, and small flame. But then the fire grew to consume the curtains and table.

Uiden began to sweat….and sweat hard. The fire by now had almost taken the entire far wall, and coming at him. He felt the heat that was brought on by the scorching of the house. He was so very, very trapped, struggling to no avail he noticed the straps had now only grown stronger. His face began to singe and hair burn.

"AHHHH!!! HELL NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Uiden screamed in hopeless agony.

His cute green hair had now turned to charcoal black. His skin bubbled as his blood boiled and seeped thru the dead skin that had been burnt off. Timbers crashed and fell as he continued to scream a dead man's scream, one that cannot be heard. Just as he couldn't take it a fireball flashed towards him and took off the flesh and disintegrated his bones to ash .

"Oh God!" Devi said as she sat up quickly in her bed. She had broke out into a cold sweat and was a victim of labored breathing.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she tried to recall most of the hellish dream. A green haired man, a fire, the apartment, the screaming, and most of all, the loneliness of it all, the look on that mans face.

"Just a dream Dev…just a dream!" she shouted as she laid her head back down on the pillow. But those straps, no it couldn't be, Nny, even though she beat the shit out of him she didn't trust that word, Nny. Little did Devi D. know but something of greater power was at hand here, tonight, everywhere.

Squee laid comfortably (physically) in his warm cozy bed holding his teddy bear Shmee. 

" I thought that neighbor man was going to leave Shmee?" Squee asked his evil bear.

Squee waited a second apparently listening for something .

"No Shmee, he's not going to kill me he's well just different" Squee poked up trying to keep his case.

"I know he almost killed daddy, but daddy's in a hospitable now , and doing all right." The little boy said proudly.

Squee yawned and closed his eyes drifting off to the only place he felt safe, so far. He was awakened when his feet felt noticeably wet. 

"Hmm?" Squee sat up, questioning this incident.

He thought that he had heard a sound and was deathly quiet for a moment. Then there came a faint rushing sound coming from the hall. Squee's eyes widened in fright as a huge wall of water came crashing into the room. Squee ducked instinctively under his blanket clutching the grinning bear. He continued hearing the rush, but then there came something different, a roar but not of the water. When everything had gone quiet again Squee peeked out and saw a shadow by the door. It began to grunt and Squee was frightened severely, He couldn't take his eyes of it's eyes they seemed to be lifeless empty of no shape or color just there. The thing let out a scream and charged Squee as it moved into view it was short but bulky, with a snout, and tusk, but horns like rams. Squee yelled something unclearly and the thing vanished.

Squee popped his eyes open unable to do any thing. He then heard some thing else!

"Tim, no, Tom, that's not right, Ted, no no , Todd!…..get your grub or I'll trash it." his mother shouted. He was relived at this voice and hurried out to the kitchen.

Nny sat upside down writing in his die-ary(as usual scribbling something about it not being butter)

Johnny all of a sudden became very irate, he shouted and threw a knife across the room that had been concealed in his boot. Why had he done that he felt no need to prior to the wave of anger? He looked to see where the knife had landed. The Basement Door! Nny had to admit he didn't like going down there especially after the Moose incident.(he supposed there was an incident since he never had to paint the wall again. Johnny began to get a since of confusion. 

"Hello? Earth to Johnny, do you read me" Meat said in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh, yeah I'm here!" Nny said still pondering.

Nny then dashed to the door and pulled out the knife. Stuck it back in it's place, and opened the basement door. He climbed down the concrete steps into the level with the painted wall. The had long been cleaned of it's filthy coat of blood. He also noticed the torture devices, how could he ever used one of those! 

"That didn't sound like me at all!" Nny said surprised.

"That's cause it's not you, Johnny." A voice said behind him.

Nny turned and pulled his knife out and lunged at the shape behind him, but the knife just went through .

"You can't kill me twice Nny, that's right I know your name but you don't know mine do you?" The apparition said to Johnny.

"What do you want !?" Nny barked sharply.

"Well, actually I came to warn you about the impending danger _your_ world is about to experience."

"Huh I don't understand, what are you talking about!" John-John said ((sorry couldn't resist, you may kill me now))

"When you killed me, like so many others that came before me, it got stronger much stronger." The bloody figure spoke.

"What did , the thing behind the wall, Moose?" Nny asked inquisitively.

"I suppose that's what you call it, but that's nothing, nothing at all. For you see ''Moose'' is only a pet if you will to the Kreflaje , the creature of nothing, it dwells in the shadows and eats fear, don't ask me about it, Rev. Meat upstairs knows way more than I do, I'm just willing to warn you, that's all!" and with that said the horrible figure left Nny to his thoughts. What could be worse than the Moose Nny thought. Nny ran upstairs as quickly as he could.

If you stayed in the basement, you could hear the evil laugh of a disembodied voice.


End file.
